Diary
by Nematoda Nya
Summary: Dua kepribadian yang berbeda namun dengan nasib yang sama. Mereka berdua menuangkan kisah hidup mereka dalam sebuah diary bodoh yang secara iseng dibuat untuk pelajar SMA.
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer Naruto © by Masashi Kishimoto

Orginal Story by 12 years old Uzumaki Namida-chan

Written again by 14 years old Uzumaki Namida-chan

.

.

Cerita ini OOC, GaJe, Typo mungkin karena EyD berkolaborasi dengan bahasa abal. Aneh. A little bit humor transparent. Dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

If You Don't Like, just GO AWAY! :D

.

**Diary**

.

ENJOY! :D

.

_From : Sakura Haruno_

_Kelas : X-4_

Pernahkah kau merasa bahwa di dunia ini hanya ada kau? Maksudku, tidak ada yang memperdulikanmu. Atau menyukaimu. Ataupun menyadari bahwa kau itu "hidup" dan kau memiliki eksistensi di dunia ini.

Jika kau pernah, berarti kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi AKU.

Semua orang bilang aku ini liar. Mereka juga bilang kalau aku ini aneh. Juga langka.

Dianugerahi rambut berwarna janggal—PINK!—tidaklah membuatku merasa bahagia. Karena seberapapun mencoloknya warna rambutku—yang sempat ingin kugunduli saking frustasinya—aku tetap 'tak terlihat' di kehidupan mereka.

Satu lagi kelebihanku adalah kelebihan jidat. Mereka bilang mereka bisa mendaratkan pesawat _boeing 737 _di jidatku. Aku tahu itu mustahil, tapi tetap saja. Aku sadar bahwa jidatku ini sangat lebar. Setidaknya, replika pesawat itu bisa kudaratkan di jidatku.

Sejak kecil aku tidak mempunyai teman. Menyedihkan bukan? Semua bilang bahwa aku ini anak yang kasar dan tidak bisa mengatur tingkahku. Jadi mereka, anak-anak seumuranku, tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku karena takut salah satu kuku jariku yang memang sengaja kubiarkan memanjang agar seperti Lucifer di salah satu buku kesukaanku, merobek kulit mereka. Berlebihan sekali. Aku tidaklah sebodoh itu dalam mengendalikan kuku jariku. Mereka ini sudah kurawat dengan baik agar mengkilap. Namun tetap saja, pada dasarnya mereka tidak mau berteman denganku. Pernah suatu ketika aku mencoba untuk berbaur dengan mereka, namun yang mereka lakukan? Menjerit keras, memanggil orang tua mereka, dan membuatku diskors selama seminggu. Hingga kini aku tidak mengerti apa alasan mengapa aku diskors, karena aku tidak melakukan apapun saat itu. Aku hanya berkata,

"Hai!" lalu mereka semua mulai memekik-mekik seperti melihat penampakan.

Oke, mungkin mereka memang meganggapku penampakan. Namun apakah bersekolah denganku selama beberapa tahun tidak membuat mereka berpikir bahwa aku ini memang benar-benar MANUSIA.

Di seluruh lingkungan, keluargaku lah yang paling menyedihkan. Aku anak dari penjual roti kuno yang sudah berdiri sejak ratusan tahun lalu sejak zaman nenek dan kakek moyangku. Dan disaat seluruh toko mulai berubah sesuai zamannya, toko bobrok yang diwariskan kepada ayahku ini masih berdiri dengan reyotnya. Setiap hari, aku harus tidur bergumul dengan tepung-tepung bau yang mungkin sudah tersekap disini selama beberapa tahun seperti aku. Dan aku mulai berpikir, bahwa aku memiliki persamaan degan tepung-tepung ini, sama-sama ingin digunakan agar cepat terbebas dan berguna. Agar bisa merasakan menjadi sesuatu yang baru. Namun hal yang berbeda dariku dan tepung-tepung ini adalah : "TIDAK ADA YANG INGIN MEMBUATKU BERGUNA DI DUNIA INI"

Menjadi anak tunggal tidaklah membuatku menjadi bangga. Kau tahu, setiap hari aku harus disuruh kesana-kemari seperti setrika rusak dan belum sampai keringatku menetes, aku sudah harus melakukan hal yang lain lagi. Mencoba untuk menolak, namun aku selalu mengurungkannya karena Ayahku tidak akan pernah ragu memukulkan salah satu dari adonan beratnya ke kepalaku hingga lengket dan akan menyuruhku untuk mengganti adonan itu. Tidak adil! Bukankah dia yang memukulkan benda lembek itu ke kepalaku tanpa persetujuanku? Tapi tetap saja, aku ini dianggap 'numpang' di rumah dan di dunia ini. Apapun yang kulakukan akan tetap salah. Karena aku hidup saja sudah sebuah kesalahan!

Kau ingin tahu tentang Ayahku? Dia adalah seorang pria gendut yang kejam dan cerewet sekali. Walaupun kutahu, dia adalah Ayahku, tapi sungguh, tidak ada rasa sayang sedikitpun padanya. Sudah sejak kecil aku harus bekerja 'tanpa bayaran' padanya. Dia hanya memberiku uang saku pas-pasan dan dengan kerasnya menyuruhku kerja terus-menerus. Seakan aku mempunyai stok tenaga sebesar perut besarnya.

Ibuku? Mungkin kalian pernah berpikir bahwa betapa hebatnya Tarzan yang masih bisa hidup walaupun diasuh oleh seekor ibu kingkong. Namun harusnya kalian harus salut padaku yang dapat bertahan hidup walaupun diasuh oleh IBUKU. Ibuku bukanlah Ibu seperti yang kalian bayangkan—baik hati, pintar, penyayang. Kalian harus membubuhkan tanda coret di kata-kata tersebut karena Ibuku, satu persenpun tidak menyerempet dari sifat itu. Ibuku takkan ragu menjelek-jelekkanku di depan semua orang. Aku tahu, aku memang banyak kekurangan, tapi Ibu macam apa yang tega menghina anaknya sendiri? Dia juga akan membiarkanku meski Ayah memukulku ataupun melakukan hal-hal kejam lainnya. Baginya, aku pantas mendapatkan semua itu. Mungkin kehadiranku di dunia ini benar-benar sangat diharamkan. Dan aku tidak memiliki satu tempat pun untuk berlindung.

Sekolah? Haha. Aku bersekolah di sekolah yang mungkin akan menjadi pilihan terakhirmu ketika kau sudah dibuang dari beberapa sekolah terburuk dalam sejarah. Dalam kata lain, sekolahku sama dengan KEMATIAN. Berisi cowok-cowok kepo yang berotak mesum, gadis-gadis yang suka menjerit-jerit menceritakan bagaimana bentuk tubuh cowok manis penjual es krim dan hal-hal naïf lainnya. Dan kau ingin tahu hal yang paling parah dari semua itu?

Di sekolah sejelek itu, AKU MASIH TIDAK PUNYA TEMAN.

Mereka-mereka, murid-murid hina itu, menganggap aku lebih hina dari apapun. Dan kau tahu? Aku tidak ingin menyalahkan mereka, karena mungkin aku memang lebih hina daripada mereka dan daripada apapun.

Simpanlah air matamu untuk mengasihiku, karena aku ini sama sekali tidak pantas untuk di kasihani. Hujanpun mungkin serasa jijik untuk membasahi tubuhku yang lusuh ini.

Dan beginilah mungkin kehidupanku sampai aku mati.

Bawa kemari bila ada orang yang lebih mengenaskan dari aku!

_Sign out_

.

.

_From : Uzumaki Naruto_

_Kelas : X-6_

Hal pertama yang bakal gue tulis disini cumin soal "kenalan". Soalnya gue nggak bisa mikirin hal lain selain "kenalan". Disamping itu, gue pengen ini note jadi tambah bermutu. Biar _author_ gaje yang nama akunnya nyontek nama gue dan nggak pernah berhenti nyari muka gue di _google_ dan selalu muja-muji gue di _facebook, twitter and the others_, itu bisa kelihatan sedikit KEREN.

Oke deh. Langsung aja.

Hai! Nama gue Uzumaki Naruto. Nama yang paling 'kuul' di abad ini. Gue keturunan Jepang-Perancis yang lahir _and_ gede di New York. Gue punya mobil Carrera GT tibe baru dan gue—dengan bangganya—selalu apdet tentang _gadget_ paling mutakhir di seluruh dunia. Rumah gue sampe lantai 6. Punya 30 pembantu dan 10 supir. Gue sering gonta-ganti pacar mulai anak London sampe daratan Afrika Selatan. Jangan tanya soal pergaulan deh. Gue itu anaknya gaul abis. Berbaur sama semua orang itu ahli gue. Sering gonta-ganti sekolah bikin gue punya banyak kenalan dari cewek cakep sampe cewek culun, dari cowok keren sampe cowok jelek. Pokoknya, gue libas semua. Kalian nggak percaya?

Hah?

Nggak?

Kenapa?

Lo syirik sama gue?

Pengen idup kayak gue?

Udah deh! Lupain aja!

Nggak bakal tercapai kok!

Lo tau kenapa?

Hah?

Kagak tau?

Bego banget sih!

Karena lo terlalu miskin?

Bukan. Alasan lo kurang logis.

Lo nggak bisa idup kaya gue karena…

Gue udah BOHONG.

Yang pertama, namaku emang Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang risih kalau pakai bahasa 'gue-elo'! Aku bukan keturunan Jepang-Perancis. Ataupun Jepang-Belanda. Apalahi Perancis-Belanda, jauh banget dari mukaku. Orang tuaku emang blasteran sih, Ayahku dari Okinawa, Ibuku dari Kyoto. Bingung? Yah, yang jelas, aku itu orang Jepang asli! Nggak pernah lahir di New York. Ke New York aja nggak pernah. Aku nggak punya Carrera GT. Satu-satunya kendaraan yang aku punya cuma sepeda angin warna hitam. Aku sayang banget sama sepeda itu. Soalnya sepeda itu aku punya udah dari kelas 4 SD. Ayah bilang :

"Ayah beliin kamu sepeda ini biar awet!" katanya.

Dan berhasil! Sepeda itu awet sekali karena sebuah alasan.

SEPEDA ITU NGANGKRAK DI RUMAHKU SELAMA 5 TAHUN!

Kau tahu kenapa? Begini kronologinya :

Hari itu, saat sepeda itu datang dan mengagetkan pagiku, aku dengan cerianya menaiki sepeda baruku. Karena sebenarnya aku pengen pamer, jadi aku tidak berpikir tentang resiko yang akan kuhadapi.

Kalian tahu, sepeda itu terlalu besar untuk anak kelas 4 SD sepertiku—hingga kini meski aku sudah SMA, kakiku masih belum sampai untuk menyentuh tahan ketika menaikinya. Jadi saat itu, aku tidak bisa duduk di sadelnya karena kakiku tidak bisa mengayuh pedalnya. Dan terkutuklah aku karena mempunyai kaki yang pendek. Saat aku mencoba mengayuhnya, pipa memanjang yang menghubungkan setir dan sadel yang tinggi itu, dengan mulusnya menghantam 'anu'-ku. Dan hasilnya, aku menjadi kesakitan dan akhirnya jatuh di pinggir jalan. Akhirnyapun, aku berjalan ke sekolah sambil menuntun sepeda itu dengan tertatih-tatih. Sejak saat itu, aku sudah tidak mau naik sepeda dan memilih untuk berjalan setiap hari. Dan karena kutukan tadi, aku baru bisa menaiki sepeda laknat itu setelah aku SMA—saat tinggiku sudah mulai bertambah beberapa puluh senti.

_Gadget_ yang kupunya cuma sebuah _CD player_ lungsuran dari sepupuku yang pindah ke Sapporo 3 tahun lalu. _CD player_ itu butut dan sering ngadat saking tuanya. Tapi _CD player_ itulah yang selalu menemaniku saat aku mau tidur. Oh iya, aku juga punya sebuah _handphone_ yang baru kubeli beberapa bulan lalu. Aku membelinya dengan uang hasil jerih payahku. Uang yang kukumpulkan dari bekerja sebagai penjaga toko buku selama liburan ini. HP berwarna hitam dengan aksen kaca selebar 1 sentimeter dibagian tengahnya itu begitu kusayangi. Namun _handphone _merk _Softbank_ itu kini malah nggak berguna karena nggak pernah berpulsa.

Tahun pelajaran baru, aku juga perlu kebutuhan baru. Dan sekali lagi, aku harus membobol celenganku karena ayah sudah menahan gajiku selama 2 bulan terakhir. Ayahku punya sebuah toko roti di rumah. Aku bekerja sebagai pembuat adonan ketika pagi dan menjadi pelayan toko sepulang sekolah. Banyaknya hal yang perlu dibenahi di toko membuat finansial sedikit terhambat. Dan akhirnya, aku harus terdampar pada sebuah krisis ekonomi dan bersiap—bahkan mulai terbiasa—dengan jejalan roti setiap hari. Dan juga uang saku yang menipis, gaji yang ditunda, dan beberapa kesusahan lainnya.

Rumahku hanya terdiri dari lantai 1 dan 2. Karena lantai 1 digunakan untuk toko, jadilah kami bersumpek-sumpek ria dengan lantai 2 yang lebih mirip seperti gudang—karena selalu digunakan untuk menaruh tepung ketika serangan kutu musim hujan datang. Kamarku hanya berukuruan 4x4. Dan itu berisi lemari baju, lemari buku dan 2 tempat tidur, karena aku masih harus berbagi kamar sempitku itu dengan adikku, Haruto. Kamar itu sangat pengap, membuatku tak bisa konsentrasi dalam belajar. Bahkan tidur saja susah. Tapi Ayah menyiasatinya dengan memasang sebuah jendela sebesar gerbang sekolah di kamar kami. Jendela itu hampir selebar kamarku, hanya menyisakan setengah meter di setiap sisinya. Karena jendela itu wajib terbuka—setidaknya kalau aku masih ingin punya oksigen dan tidak ingin mati karena konsentrasi udara yang tercemar bau tepung yang semakin lama semakin memabukkan—aku harus mencari cara agar jendela itu tetap terbuka. Oleh karena itu, aku menaruh pipa yang kutancapkan pada dinding yang dengan sadisnya ku-bor hingga bolong. Tapi ternyata, kencangnya angin membuat pipa itu jatuh dan menghantam kepala pamanku hingga ia gegar otak dan dengan kejamnya memutus tali persaudaraan dengan keluarga kami.

Menceritakan tentang melasnya rumahku, sudah jelas aku nggak punya 30 pembantu ataupun 10 sopir. Satu saja aku nggak punya. Yang bertidak sebagai koki di rumah adalah Ibu, supirnya adalah Ayah. Haruto sebagai tukan bersih-bersih dan aku sebagai tukang belanja.

Gonta-ganti pacar? Udah jelas itu bohong banget. Pacaran aja nggak pernah. Wong nembak cewek aja nggak sampai kepikiran. Suka aja aku… ummm… pernah sih suka sama cewek. Mungkin. Ya. Mungkin aja. Soalnya cewek yang kusuka itu sekarang udah jadi wanita. Dia adalah Ayumi Hamasaki, artis Jepang paling ngetop di seluruh Asia. Dulu aku sampai nggak bisa berkedip waktu lihat dia nyanyi. Suara emasnya enak banget didengerin. Tapi semakin lama, aku semakin tahu tentang perbadaan kami yang super-JAUH. Aku mulai tahu kalau Tokyo-Kyoto itu jauh. Setidaknya kau merasa capek lah kalau ngesot dari Tokyo ke Kyoto. Lalu aku sadar betapa bedanya kasta kami, dia penyanyi, aku pelayan—meskipun pekerjaan kami sama-sama menggunakan kata-kata berawalan "pe", tapi tetap saja dia 5 level diatasku! Dia terkenal dan aku terdampar! Kalaupun aku berharap bisa benar-benar ada benih cinta tertanam diantara kami berdua, itu namanya khayalan tingkat ksatria! Kami aja nggak pernah bertemu, mau suka gimana? Nggak mungkin banget lah kalau Ayumi Hamasaki tiba-tiba gedor pintu kamarku lalu bilang kalau dia cinta sama aku. Bukannya seneng, aku malah bisa kena kejang dan stroke *gitukah cara nulisnya?* di tempat. Lagian, umur kami kan beda jauh. Aku sekarang masih SMA dan Ayumi udah punya 2 anak! Secinta-cintanya aku padanya, aku pasti bakalan mundur karena takut digetok sama suaminya!

Soal temen, um… gimana ya? Aku ini orangnya emang tertutup, jadi jarang suka nimbrung dalam sebuah komunitas. Tapi, aku punya penyakit akut dalam memilih teman dan mendapatkan teman. Mungkin karena aku nggak gaul kali, ya, hingga aku hanya punya satu teman bernama Kiba yang sudah kukenal sejak TK. Dan Kiba pun, bukan tipe cowok cakep dan gaul. Okelah, mungkin dia cakep, tapi kebiasaannya yang suka bergumul dengan Akamaru—anjing yang baginya adalah anjing paling heroik di seluruh dunia—dan jarang sekali mandi hinga beberapa hasil ekskresinya dan Akamaru terakumulasi di badannya dan menimbulkan bau menyengat, membuatnya dijauhi semua orang. Dan beruntungnya aku, aku bisa memungutnya sebagai sahabatku.

Sekolahku nggak pernah ganti kok. Dari SD sampai SMA masih sekolah dalam satu yayasan. Jadi ya, orang yang kutemui itu-itu aja lah. Yang selalu membuatku berkata,

"Eh, kamu lagi!"

Huft… kalau begini, kalian tahu jelas kan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto itu cuma cowok culun, gaptek, kurang pergaulan dan memalukan abis.

Maka dari itu, bila diantara kalian ada mempunyai hidup yang lebih mengenaskan, katakan padaku secepatnya!

_Sign out_

.

FIN?

.

Satu lagi fic aneh kubuat. Sebenernya, bagian Naruto itu salah satu cerita yang kubuat waktu aku masih kelas 2 SMP, cerita sepotong-sepotong yang aku tulis di sebuah note yang kupunya sejak 3 tahun lalu yang rasanya nggak abis-abis walaupun udah kuoret-oret dan kusobek-sobek setiap saat. Sebenarnya ini cerita dulunya kupakai Chara Yuto Nakajima, tapi entahlah kenapa aku malah menulisnya jadi chara Uzumaki Naruto =='

Aku sengaja naruh tanda tanya di belakang kata FIN karena aku nggak tahu juga ini fic bakal lanjut atau nggak. Makanya aku juga nyontreng tanda complete waktu publish. :D

Yah, biarkan saja cerita aneh ini mengalir sesuai imajinasi liarku. Karena seperti kata **sahabat baikku**, aku ini penuh dengan spontanitas. Makanya, biarkanlah cerita ini menemukan akhirnya sendiri :D

Yasudahlah Minna, memang aku ini selalu pengen ngomong terus di GEMBRENG ZONE. =='

Semoga kalian menikmati ceritaku, ya.

JUMPa lagi! :D

Sincerely,

Uzumaki Namida-chan an urgeful girl :D


	2. Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer Naruto © by Masashi Kishimoto

Orginal Story by 12 years old Uzumaki Namida-chan

Written again by 14 years old Uzumaki Namida-chan

.

.

Cerita ini OOC, GaJe, Typo mungkin karena EyD berkolaborasi dengan bahasa abal. Aneh. A little bit humor transparent. Dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

If You Don't Like, just GO AWAY! :D

.

**Diary chapter 2**

Special for **Nona Fergie**

.

ENJOY! :D

.

_From : Uzumaki Naruto_

_Kelas : X-6_

Hari ini hari pertama aku menjadi murid kelas 11. Bangga kah? Tidak juga. Hanya sedikit senang karena masa-masa sekolah akan segera berakhir. Okelah, masih lama. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa memastikan bahwa penderitaanku dan orang tuaku akan segera usai dan berkurang. Aku bisa bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang untuk kuliah.

Tapi kelihatannya, memikirkan masa depan masih terlalu awal. Masih ada masa depan lain yang akan terjadi sebelum itu. Seperti masa depan mencari kelas dan masa depan mengambil undian tempat duduk. Masa depan itu cukup sukses untuk membuat otakku dan kacamataku hampir pecah. Ya. Masih hampir.

"Kelas apa?" tanya Kiba saat aku melihat daftar pembagian kelas di mading yang berdiri kokoh disamping tangga kelas 1. Sistem acak adul di sekolah rongsokan ini benar-benar membuatku stress.

"Entahlah, masih belum ketemu. Kau?" tanyaku balik pada cowok pecinta anjing itu.

Kiba mengendikkan bahunya. "Ini masih mau nyari!" katanya. Kami berdua mulai mencari nama masing-masing.

"Oh iya, kau tadi aku SMS kenapa nggak bales? Aku nungguin kamu sampe jadi fosil di jembatan!"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Nggak punya pulsa. Nggak liat HP dari tadi malem,"

Bola mataku terus bergerak. Menelusuri sebuah nama bertuliskan "Uzumaki Naruto". Tapi kelihatannya nama itu terlalu langka dan pada akhirnya, aku mulai kelelahan.

"Sudah ketemu?" tanya Kiba yang sama-sama capek.

Aku menggeleng. Tapi kami tidak menyerah. Kami kembali melihat daftar itu dari kelas 2A hingga 2G. Tidak ketemu. Nihil.

4 kali cek ulang, namaku dan Kiba tidak ketemu. Mataku hingga seperti disiram lem kayu saking kakunya.

"Masa kita tinggal kelas, sih? Padahal kan di rapor aku naek kelas!" kata Kiba frustasi. "Dari delapan kelas masa nama kita amblas?"

Aku terdiam. Berpikir. 8 kelas ya. Berarti A itu 1. B itu 2. C itu 3. D itu 4. E itu 5. F itu 6. G itu 7 dan H itu 8. Aku kembali melihat mading itu. 2A, 2B, 2C, 2D, 2E, 2F, 2G. 7 kelas. Total ada 8. Kertasnya cuma 7. Berarti kurang satu.

Kurang satu.

KURANG SATU!

Aku segera menoleh ke mading kedua. Kelas 2H. Dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto di posisi nomor satu.

Kalau saja aku punya otot segede tong sampah sekolah dan tidak ber-_image _sebagai cowok kalem (itu bukan _image_, tapi sebuah kutukan!), mungkin aku akan menendang mading itu dan menghancurkannya.

Tapi jika aku memang punya otot, aku juga sedikit miris untuk melakukannya. Karena keesokan harinya, _headline_ koran akan bertuliskan seperti ini :

_Kyoto, 5 Maret 2010—Seorang siswa kelas XI di SMA Kyoto yang berinisial "UN", tewas digebuk oleh siswa lain karena merusak mading sekolah._

Aku menarik lengan baju Kiba dan memperlihatkannya sebuah kertas sialan yang udah bikin kami berdua kram.

Kiba hanya bisa bermuka cengo, seperti biasanya, dan meluncurkan muka bengongnya bersama _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi… Disini?"

Rasanya seperti dibakar, kau tahu.

"Kiba, satu kelas lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Kiba berbalik dan mengangguk. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling _down to earth_ meskipun pada '_most avoided_ _men_' seperti kami. Dulunya kutahu dia adalah anak yang sangat dingin, namun sejak dia pindah di dekat rumahku, dia mulai menjadi akrab dengan semua orang. Sejak dulu, dia selalu duduk di depanku. Bakat Sasuke harus kuacungi jempol. Aku tahu benar, manusia seperti Sasuke ini adalah tipe-tipe cowok arogan dan egois, tentu sikap ramahnya adalah sebuah topeng. Namun, hampir semua orang tertipu dengan pembawaannya yang ceria. Jujur saja, Sasuke adalah siswa yang paling ganteng di sekolah. Setiap hari pasti ada cewek-cewek yang ngasih dia bunga, cokelat, dan barang-barang lainnya. Bahkan kini dia mulai menyibukkan dirinya sebagai tukang bagi bunga dan cokelat gratis di taman karena rumahnya sudah tidak dapat lagi menampung barang-barang itu. Dia hanya menyimpan surat dan barang-barang lain seperti baju, _misanga_, dan yang lainnya. Selama ini, yang kulihat, Sasuke ingin menjadi orang yang mengapresiasi perasaan orang lain, meski tak berniat untuk membalasnya. Aku tidak tahu apa modus dari kepura-puraannya itu, namun Sasuke sudah sukses dengan apa yang dia kerjakan selama ini.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mungkin bisa kubanggakan, karena aku punya satu kesamaan dengan cowok ganteng itu. Kami berdua sama-sama nggak pernah pacaran. Yang membedakan hanyalah Sasuke mempunyai satu juta cewek yang siap menjadi pacarnya. Sementara aku? Rasanya, bila ada satu juta cewek ditolak Sasuke, agaknya mereka tidak akan mau berpaling hati kepadaku.

Aku dan Kiba memasuki kelas dan segera berjalan menuju undian tempat duduk. Sambil komat-kamit, aku memasukkan tanganku dan mengambil salah satu kertas yang ada disana. Maksudku dengan komat-kamit, aku berdoa supaya aku tidak mendapatkan bangku paling depan. Apalagi di barisan tengah, di depan guru. Aku mungkin akan menjalani hari-hariku dengan rasa menyesal, takut dan stress yang akut. Dan saat aku mengangkat tanganku dan melihat kertas itu. Aku ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga. Aku ingin meminta Kiba mengambilkan tali dan menggantungku di bawah pohon pinus atau apapun.

"Barisan depan? Di depan guru?" tanya Kiba kaget. Sementara aku masih tercengang.

"Entah perasaanku atau apa. Yang kelas, aku merasa akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi padaku!" kataku lemas.

"Kapan sih, kau tidak sial?" timpal Kiba.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Bosan hidup?" tanyaku.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah…. Memang benar kata Kiba, hidupku selalu seperti ini, selalu saja sial. Dengan ini, level kesialanku sudah naik menjadi level 9 dan sudah mendekati kata _game over_ yang mungkin akan menjerumuskanku pada sebuah jurang nista dimana aku akan menjadi pemuda paling mengenaskan dan akan tersiksa selama 70 tahun terakhir sisa hidupku. Yah. Setidaknya, ada satu hal yang bisa kupastikan. Sasuke tidak akan duduk di depanku lagi.

_Sign out_

.

.

_From : Haruno Sakura_

_Kelas : X-4_

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Rasanya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Sama sekali tidak ada. Entah mengapa. Toh, sebelum-sebelumnya hidupku memang sudah mengenaskan. Mungkin aku juga masih bertahan dengan 'tidak-punya-teman' dan 'menjadi-anak-tak-diinginkan'.

Pagi tadi saja, Ayahku sudah mengomel secara 'sialan' di depan mukaku. Berkata kenapa aku harus sekolah, toh pada akhirnya, aku juga tidak akan menjadi apa-apa. Aku menyadari itu. Aku mungkin tidak akan menjadi apa-apa. Tapi menyakitkan bagiku bila orang itu yang mengatakannya. Meskipun aku tidak menyayanginya, namun tetap saja.

Dan saat aku bilang pada Ibu bahwa seragamku mulai robek, Ibu malah dengan mudah berkata, "Bila sudah jebol, tambal saja degan kain serbet!"

Aku ingin menangis saat itu, tapi kuurungkan karena memang sia-sia. Air mataku hanya akan menjadi air mata buaya yang tidak dipedulikan olehnya. Sebegitu tak berartikah diriku ini hingga aku disetarakan dengan kain serbet?

Kakiku rasanya pegal, seharian penuh membantu dua orang yang mengasuhku secara cuma-cuma—atau kusebut percuma?—tanpa henti dan akhirnya dihina membuat kakiku rasanya seperti mau lepas. Ingin berlari dari tubuhku yang kotor dan lusuh, dan mencari tubuh baru yang lebih beruntung daripada tubuh seorang gadis bodoh, jelek, kurus dan menjijikkan. Aku.

Tujuanku malah membuat kakiku semakin berat untuk berjalan. Sekolah. Tidak ada gunanya bagiku. Yang kulakukan nanti hanyalah duduk dan mendengarkan pelajaran yang tidak sepenuhnya kumengerti. Lalu saat istirahat, aku hanya akan sendirian terdiam di kelas, dimana semua anak sedang bercanda ria dan tidak melihatku. Bila ada yang melihatku, mereka akan menatap sinis dan menghina kesendirianku. Sejak SD, begitulah yang selalu kulalui.

Apa karena bauku yang dapat membuat semua orang pingsan? Atau karena sikapku yang kurang bisa dijaga? Kenapa? Mereka membenciku tapi tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya. Setidaknya, kalau aku tahu alasan mereka, aku bisa memperbaiki diri.

Arght… percuma. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, mereka pasti akan mencampakkanku pada akhirnya. Karena memang aku ini adalah orang yang paling tidak diinginkan.

Sok tahu? Ya. Aku ini memang sok tahu, seperti Tuhan saja. Jangan salahkan aku bila aku begini. Aku tidak punya satupun orang yang bisa kutanyai tentang diriku sendiri. Kesendirian membuatku tidak memiliki sosok panutan. Aku adalah Tuhan bagi diriku sendiri, dengan penyembah—diriku sendiri.

Melihat semua mata sedang memandangku kini, aku merasa ingin segera lari. Samar terdengar salah satu dari pemilik mata itu berkata,

"Tahun ajaran baru, masih saja mengotori pemandangan!"

Apakah aku mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengelak? Apakah aku bisa berkata, "Kalau begitu butakan saja matamu, Bodoh!"

Apa aku punya hak untuk mengatakannya? Aku tak tahu. Karena selama ini, yang kulakukan hanya diam dan bersikap tidak peduli. Dalam lubuk hatiku, AKU PEDULI. Aku ingin punya teman. Meski aku tak menyukainya, aku juga ingin punya orang yang dapat kuceritai tentang bagaimana pertama kali aku puber. Atau tentang bagaimana liburan musim panasku.

Malas kalau harus mencari namaku di mading seperti ini. Bahkan, membaca namaku saja rasanya sudah muak. Lagipula, dua orang yang daritadi berdiri di mading ini membuatku agak tidak nyaman—dan mungkin mereka juga tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku. Yang satunya baunya seperti anjing, sementara yang satunya begitu mencolok dengan bau roti dan dengan rambut kuning terangnya yang silau. Juga dengan kacamatanya. Biasanya, orang berkacamata yang kulihat akan terkesan berwibawa dan pintar. Namun yang satu ini, aku ragu. Mungkin dia terkena rabun sejak kecil.

Kelas 2G, kelas yang paling tidak beruntung karena aku akan menjadi salah satu siswanya.

Sekali lagi, mata-mata itu mulai memandangiku. Ada beberapa yang terlihat kesal karena harus sekelas lagi dengan cewek kikuk—aku. Aku tak bisa menelaah satu-persatu ekspresi mereka, karena mataku terlalu lelah. Aku mencoba untuk membayangkan bagaimana jadinya aku, namun otakku mungkin sudah terlalu _overload_. Hei, membayangkannya saja aku sudah tidak mampu, apakah aku mampu untuk menjalaninya?

Aku mengambil kertas di kotak undian. Bangku belakang lagi. Sekali lagi menjadi yang _invisible_. Bahkan kotak undian saja tidak membiarkan guruku sakit mata karena melihatku duduk di depan. Sungguh nasib yang bijaksana. Sial.

Bel berbunyi keras dan Kurenai-_sensei_, guru yang paling tegas di seluruh sekolah—mungkin—masuk ke kelas. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dia katakan. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah bangku kosong di depanku. Mungkin dia sudah merasa bahwa akan duduk di sekitarku, dan mengartikannya sebagai sinyal kesialan, dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Keputusan yang bijaksana.

Tiba-tiba pikiranku buyar ketika kudengar suara derap langkah kaki. Dan berhenti dengan suara Kurenai-_sensei_.

"Terlambat setengah jam, Temari?"

Aku menoleh. Seorang siswi dengan baju acak-acakan berdiri di pintu dan memandang malas Kurenai-_sensei_ yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

Aku tahu gadis itu. Dia adalah Temari Sabaku.

Dia adalah siswi yang paling brutal di seluruh sekolah. Murid kuper sepertiku saja bisa kenal dengannya. Pastilah kebrutalan Temari sudah melebih level dewa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Temari?" bentak Kurenai-_sensei_.

Temari memutar matanya bosan. "Tutup mulutmu, _Sensei_! Aku hanya ingin duduk!" kata Temari sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kurenai-_sensei_ yang sedang marah.

Dia benar-benar pemberani. Dia berani mengatakan kata-kata yang selama ini ingin aku katakan.

Tapi kasihan sekali anak yang duduk di sekitarnya. Pasti dia akan sama tertekannya seperti aku.

.

.

Sepertinya…

.

.

Ada yang ….

.

Aneh…

..

Aku menoleh kembali kedepan. Kosong.

Dan sedetik kemudian, kulihat Temari duduk di bangku itu.

Di… dia?

Dosa apa? Dosa apa sebenarnya yang sudah kulakukan?

Aku dihina oleh orang tuaku, aku dipaksa bekerja secara tidak manusia oleh orang tuaku, aku tidak punya teman. Dan sekarang? Aku akan duduk di belakang murid yang paling sangar dan yang paling mengerikan di seluruh sekolah?

Temari berbalik ke belakang dan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. "Bertahan, ya!" katanya mengejek.

Apakah sebegitu bencinya Kau padaku, Tuhan?

Lengkap sudah semua kesialanku. Lengkap. Dan kini, yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menunggu waktu kematianku.

_Sign out_

.

FIN?

Maybe?

.

Huaaaaaah… rasanya lega, karena ngelanjutin cerita ini. Sesuai dengan request **Nona Fergie**.

**Fergie**, jangan nyesel ya kalau jelek. Ini memang ngenes. Makanya aku ragu buat ngelanjutinnya. Tapi karena aku nggak enak sama **Nona Fergie**, aku jadi bersemangat buat ngelanjutinnya. Maaf banget kalau bikin kecewa, tapi dengan tidak melanjutkan ini, sama aja aku bikin **Fergie** kecewa—itu menurutku sih, jangan marah kalau aku terkesan sangat PeDe abis dengan diriku yang penuh kekurangan. Ini yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. :D terimakasih banget buat **Fergie**, dan **semua orang** yang mem**baca** cerita ini, apalagi yang **review** dan bilang **suka**. **Tanpa kalian** aku mungkin **nggak berani** buat menunjukkan semua coretanku.

Jujur, susah untuk menulis cerita ini, selain karena aku harus banyak mengoreksi pemborosan kata yang secara terselubung ada di cerita 2 tahun yang lalu ini—maklum, waktu itu aku masih kelas 1 SMP!—, tulisan tanganku juga bener-bener mengenaskan dan bikin aku nggak bisa baca dan bikin situasi yang tidak kondusif padahal aku sudah dalam keadaan bebas WB.

Aku selalu berusaha agar memasukkan karakter Naruto secara alay dan kocak tanpa ia sadari dengan pemikiran liarnya tapi tetap stay in content sebagai cowok. Membuat sinkronisasi akhir cerita seumpamanya aku nggak sanggup ngelanjutan cerita ini. Juga bikin karakter Sakura benar-benar tertekan. Bikin dia berpikir bahwa hidupnya tak adil, dan 180 derajat berbeda dengan Naruto, aku ingin Sakura mempunyai pikiran pendek dan penuh dengan prasangka. Mencoba agar dia mempunyai pikiran dan bahasa yang acak-acakan dan mirip seperti racauan. Tapi aku rasa, bagi yang sudah baca cerita-ceritaku, gaya bicara Sakura disini memang sama persis dengan gaya menulisku. Karena semua tulisanku selalu berbasis racauan! Hahaha. Tapi akhirnya toh, aku bisa bilang usahaku sukses karena karakter keduanya ada di dalam diriku. Apakah ada cerita nyataku di chapter dua ini? Hahaha… tebak saja yang mana! :D

Sudahlah sudahlah… cukup nge-GEMBRENG-nya. Semoga semuanya suka ya. **Fergie**, this is for you! :D

JUMPa lagi! :D

Sincerely,

Uzumaki Namida-chan an urgeful girl :D


End file.
